List of Mirmo! episodes
Season 1 episodes *1. Fairy Mirumo has arrived! - The main protagonist is a love fairy named Mirmo is chasing to buy chocolate to eat, but in the forest, rima accidentally broke his chocolate. mirmo's father, Marumo, tells mirmo to go to Human world but he refuse to go,when his father tells mirmo to marry rima, Mirmo quickly run away from Rima until he reach to the forest.on Kaede way home from school, she walks into a mysterious shop and buys a blue cocoa mug. When she arrives at home, she peeks into the bottom of the mug and discovers an engraved note which says, "If you read this message aloud while pouring hot cocoa into the mug, a love fairy ("muglox") will appear and grant your every wish." The skeptical but curious Kaede follows the directions and announces her wish to date Setsu Yuuki, her crush. Mirumo arrives. At first she is afraid of him but later understands that he is a muglox. Kaede soon finds out that Mirumo prefers eating chocolate and creating mischief over helping Kaede. *2. Love from Rirumu!? - Rima saw mirmo in the human world. She plans to be Setsu's fairy to get close to Kaede and mingle with Mirmo again . On the way home, Setsu sees the mysterious shop and buys Rima's cup. When he arrives home, he sees the writing at the bottom of the cup. At first he didn't do it but does it later anyway. He did what the note says and announces his wish to become an author. Rima comes out of the mug and introduces herself. He too was afraid like Kaede at first but later understands Rima. *3. Meet Ninja Yashichi! - Azumi claims a new character ninja fairly, yashichi. *4. Kaede's Magical Diet - *5. Mini Mini Kaede's Large Adventure - Mirmo bought a miniature powder. Kaede threatens Mirmo to turn her small in exchange for a chocolate. Mirmo and Kaede goes out and later falls down into a balloon and to the marshmallow and fried dough due to Kaede's clumsiness. Mirmo sees Yashichi their and fought each other and Mirmo got separated from Kaede. Kaede gets in trouble and is saved by Setsu and Rima. Rima tries to bring her back to normal size but couldn't due to her terrible magic. Mirmo and Yashichi's fight is finally over and Mirmo wins. They found Mirmo lying in the street thanks to his loud voice and complaints. In the end Mirmo tuns Kaede back to normal size (not seen in the story). *6. Was love taken away? - Azumi is jealous of Kaede and Setsu's dating so she forces Yashichi to use tools to break them up such as the camera, lipstic, and lastly the loving heart sucker. Using the loving heart sucker, he sucked Kaede's loving heart and because of that Kaede forgets her feelings for Setsu. Yashichi puts the loving heart on the top of his head and threatens Mirmo that if he hurts Yashichi the loving heart will break. Rima can't stand that Mirmo is being hurt so Rima punch Yashichi in the face and the loving heart fell and broke. *7. Let's Repair Love - the continuation of episode 6. Mirmo and Rima tries to fix the loving heart the whole night and day .Murumo the younger and only brother of Mirmo arrived. Murumo declares that he knows the cure for it but he will only say it if Mirmo promises to be the one to do it .Murumo's new textbook revealed that to fix a broken loving heart one(muglox/fairy) has to be dressed like a Flower Queen and dance around the broken loving heart for 50 times. Mirmo do as the textbook says and fixes the broken heart. In order to put the loving heart inside Kaede, Kaede and her crush/love has to hold it and wait for it to go back. Kaede and Setsu too did what the textbook says and poof the loving heart is back inside her. *8. Mirumo vs Murumo - *9. Super Obochama, Matsutake-kun - *10. Love's Four-cornered Battle *11. Father comes, and returns immediately!- *12. Rirumu and Mogu-chan and... *13. A Very Tiring Day *14. Mirumo's Failure!? *15. This is bad! The Warumo Group - *16. Kaede, off to Mirumo's hometown... *17. Gift from the Gaia Tribe *18. Summer! The Sea! I am Matsutake! *19. Fireworks and Magic and Grandpa *20. Mirumo, can you fit in!? - *21. Caught in the Haunted Mansion!? - When murumo is chasing the grasshopper to The Mansion, which is haunted, He got Caught. Mirumo ant the others must find him. *22. Yashichi's First Love - *23. Rirumu's Fairy Fortune-Telling *24. Murumo's Decayed Tooth - Murumo eat marshmallow without brushing his teeth so he got tooth decayed. *25. This is even serious! The Warumo Gang *26. Rescue Mirumo's Hometown! *27. Let's go to the Fairy School - Kaede firstly comes to Muglox School, meeting her new fairy friends and learn more things. *28. Do your best for the Double Athletic Meet *29. Rirumu's Important Day - Rirumu reminds Katie to tell mirumo about their important day, but katie forgot, She and Murumo *30. What, Mirumo is part of the Warumo Gang!? *31. It's Kinta! *32. Murumo's Rival, Papi *33. Goodbye, Azumi *34. Mumotaro's Demon Extermination *35. Movie Star? Yuuki-kun *36. Mirumo has been captured! *37. Mirumo vs Mekamirumo *38. Leave it to Oiratachi! *39. Nandakawakannaino? *40. Chocolate Event of the Snow Mountains *41. The Fairy Sugoroku Meet *42. Mikan and Kotashi *43. Kinta, again! *44. All the best! Fairies *45. Love through Oto's Chocolate? - *46. News, 3 Daughters *47. Is it so? *48. The Fairy's Doodle Note *49. Touching Matsutake's Fight! *50. Defeat Mirumo of the Past! *51. The Fairy World which has Stopped in Time Season 2 episodes *52 Move! Mirumo's Hometown *53 Marakasu has been Destroyed!? *54 Mysterious Transfer Student, Shiori *55 Hidaka-san's Brother? *56 Cake Talk *57 A Flower by the name of Rirumu *58 Mirumo and Murumo's Ship *59 The Warumo Group has finally disbanded!? *60 Murumo's Things *61 Dangerous Risaitaru *62 Kinta and Ponta *63 Lady,I am Kabi! *64 In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 1) *65 In any case, it's Powerful Magic (Part 2) *66 Either one or Both? *67 Whose Fault *68 Super Sister, Momo-chan *69 Important Friends *70 Confined with the Animals *71 Sorry *72 Please meet Yamane *73 Shall we Retreat? *74 The Bouchama Quest, Mystery of the Perapera Sword *75 Protect the Secret Base! *76 Let's go to the TV Station! *77 The Revival of Daaku *78 Goldebn Mirumo!? *79 Hello, I am Mirumo! *80 Shiiru is Haruna *81 The Way to Become Friends with Fairies *82 Fairy Concert *83 Charge! The Race of Wilderness *84 Wild Shakebi *85 The Honest Fairy, Mirumo? *86 Tragedy of Kokanemochi Clan *87 Attttack, Rrrrecive *88 Fairy Stick Clock~Chapter 1~ *89 Fairy Stick Clock~Final Chapter~ *90 Story of Princess Kaederara *91 Raise up! Warumo Kids *92 Rirumu and Akumi's 30 Minutes Cooking *93 Fairy In Love *94 Super Dangerous! Mimomo Shop *95 Fairy M's Lightning Proposal!? *96 Must See! Fairies go on an Onsen Trip *97 Doki! Date with Shiori *98 Friendship that became Parapara *99 Stinky Music Fair *100 My Name is Daaku *101 Melody that Saves the World *102 Goodbye Mirumo...Ahh! Season 3 episodes *103 It begins from Tako *104 It's really Carl *105 I Like P Man *106 Our Treasure *107 The Rock Cannot be Broken *108 Fairy Ninja! Garagara Battle *109 It's really Doji! The Warumo Group *110 That kind of Love, this kind of Love *111 Tako's Crystal Battle *112 The Fairy Pick! *113 Run, jump and then, swim *114 Goal of Tears *115 How is the Squid? *116 Fourteen-Love *117 Quiz: Search for the Warumo Kids! *118 Baramo has arrived!? *119 Akumi and Shiori *120 Legend of Rorerai *121 Do not say Clumsiness!! *122 Watermelon and Pool *123 Cake Crumbles *124 Goodbye, Kikuki-kun *125 Strongest Duel! Aishi vs Koishi *126 Okay! Yoimo Gang *127 Rabbits are Scary *128 Tako's Hometown *129 Kaede, Motetemoote *130 It's alright for Incho to become the Committee Head? *131 Want to become a Woman *132 It's Afro, it's Satoru, it's P Man! *133 Why, the Warumo Group is really Strong!? *134 Warrior of the Darumi Tribe. Kinta!? *135 Kaitoh Papan *136 King Mirmo *137 It's really the King Mirmo!? *138 Joruney to the West *139 Tako's Secret *140 Meet TV Ninja! *141 Murumo and the Flying Baby *142 I am, Shinigami! *143 F. D. C VS K. T. C *144 The Warumo Group has Fallen in Love *145 The Last Crystal *146 Shock! The Seven Trials *147 Tako's Kako *148 Crystal Land *149 Hole of Azase! *150 Forever, Kumocho Season 4 episodes *151 Separating, Meeting, A New School Term *152 Quarreling Shop of Love *153 Teach me the Forces of Love *154 I am Panta! *155 Stomach black strike *156 Love of Lavender *157 Love of Lavender(Muglox Edition) *158 Kikuki-kun's First Love!? *159 Tako and Panta's arrival! *160 Counterattack of the pine bamboo *161 Large Confound Conflict! Chick Wars *162 It is the U-Ray! The Warumo Group! *163 Method of drawing a comedy manga! *164 It's summer celebration! The large decisive battle! *165 Sumita VS Kikuki-kun! Battle of love! *166 The storm of love raging... *167 The increase of shaking love! *168 Work harder,Kaede Minami! *169 Rescue Panta! *170 Decision of each one! *171 Kaede's wish, Mirumo's leave! *172 Lets all Mirumo De Pon!!!